The Story of Assassin 06
by Ketara Ti'Lani
Summary: The story of my original character Assassin 06 and the relationship between her and Reaper. It focuses on both sides of the relationship. Might have some lemon in it.
1. Chapter 1 -The Birth

The birth of REDACTED

CODENAME: ASSASSIN 06

REDACTED was born in REDACTED on REDACTED. REDACTED was sold by her mother REDACTED to the lead pimp of the Los Muertos band, Emanuel Ramriez. REDACTED was forced to serve the Los Muertos gang until she was 17 years old when she finally had enough of the abuse and constant drug use. She waited until all the gang members were asleep, grabbing her knife, she silently slit every members throat. She slipped away, but not without the notice of the nearby witnesses. She ran more miles, when her legs finally gave out on Route 66. The heat coupled with the amount of adrenaline she had, pushed her out of consciousness. She woke up a few hours later, laying on a bed in a poorly lit room, with heavily armed guards surrounding her. A man stepped out from the corner and grumbled her name. She slowly moved her head towards him and gave him her evil smirk.

"REDACTED, do not try anything, I see that smile. There are ten heavily armed guards around you that have the ability to kill you before you breathe. I'd back down if I were you." the man grumbled out as he walked towards REDACTED.

"Who the f*** are you, and what the f*** do you want with me?" REDACTED growled back at the man.

"Not a lot. Only that we want you to join us. We saw what you did to those disgusting filth in Los Muertos. We were impressed. We only want your skills for our organization. What do you say REDACTED?" the man turns around and pushes the door open, and turns around,

"I'll wait for your response. I'll be in the briefing room, just down the hall, room number 596." he turns and leaves the room along with the guards.

REDACTED places her head in her hands, not knowing what exactly to do. Who was he? Where am I? Why do they want a 17 year old punk? She shakes her head and makes her decision. She gets up off the bed she was sitting on, and walks down the hallway to room 596. Pushing open the double door to the briefing room, she is greeted by all black clad officers and the man that talked to her. He directs her to a chair and she sits.

"So have you made up your mind REDACTED?" the man leans on the table before her.

"Yes, and I agree to join you, only if you tell me who you are and the name of your organization." REDACTED leans on the table, two inches away from the man's face.

"Very well then. I'm Nicolai Nemesis. The leader of this branch of Talon. Talon is a organization of people who excel at taking people out and taking what we want. You'll be a great addition REDACTED, but of course you'll need some therapy and a codename so you can't be tracked. Are you ready to become one of us?" Nicolai's arms spread out to show off the genetically enhanced operatives that sit before her.

"I'm ready whenever the f*** you want me. As long as you don't delete my memories. My memories give me my anger to kill." REDACTED smirks and leans back in the chair.

"I like your attitude. You're going to be a killer. Welcome to the clan. We'll start your therapy tomorrow morning at eight o'clock. Don't be late. Here's your room number and key" Nicolai smirks, hands her a piece of paper and a black key, and leaves the room with the envoy of operatives following him.

REDACTED sighs a breath of relief. At least this life might be a little bit better than what I had and what I could have had if they hadn't picked me up. She looks at the piece of paper and sees that her room number is 606. She gets up and leaves the room, wandering the hallway for her room so she can turn in for the night and await whatever is in store for her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 -The Process

Chapter 2

The Process

REDACTED woke up at six in the morning to prepare for the so called therapy she was about to endure. Walking around the dimly lit room, she noticed the carvings of names and numbers into the wall behind the door.

"Lacroix? Killman? Nemesis? Must of been the people before me." REDACTED thought to herself. Sighing she walked over to the desk and sat down. Placing her head in her hands, she thought back to her younger years. Back to when she was innocent. Back to when she was whole. Back to when she was happy. Tears began to form but she shook them away. Standing up from the desk she walked to the door and opened it. She stepped into the brightly lit hallway and sighed.

"It's now or never." she thought to herself. She looked at the piece of paper that was delievered to her this morning and re-read the number. Therapy room 679. She turned left and began walking. Talon operatives stared her down all the way to the therapy room. Turning the cold metal knob, she stepped into a operating room filled with nothing but a hospital bed and a monitor. Nicolai was waiting for her with two other people dressed in medical uniforms.

"Well hello Ms. REDACTED. Welcome to the start of your new life. All you have to do is strip down to your under garments and lay upon the bed, and the medical professionals will begin your therapy." Nicolai gestured towards a changing room. REDACTED smiles and walks into the freezing changing room, and locks the door behind her. She takes a deep breathe and strips down to her bra and underwear, tossing her clothes in the bag that was hanging on the door hook. She unlocks the door and walks out, the stone floor cold upon her feet, her whole body shivering. She walks past Nicolai and towards the doctors. The motion for her to lay down, and she does. They strap her down to the bed and attach tubes to her head and arms. They stick needles into her chest and throat.

All the while, REDACTED can only think of her mother. Oh how she missed her mama, how she missed being innocent. The pain coming from the needles was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside her heart. She grimaced as they stuck a large metal syringe into her wrist that implanted a chip. Then everything went numb. She couldn't feel any of the needles, any of the tubes or the implant. She watched as they opened her chest and started to attach metal objects to organs. Then, white. Her brain went white. No sound, no picture, no smell, no taste. A flash of red appeared and visions of murderous rage wept through her, enraging the demon that was hidden deep. She could feel heat rising up her arms, down her legs and in her face. Every muscle tightened, every nerve tingling. She roared out in rage, her heart beating faster than a bullet. No pain, only death. No pain. Only death. No. Pain. Only. Death.

The sound of an alarm sounded through her ears, but she paid no heed. She only reacted. She saw humans and she killed them. Then the sound of a gun sounded, and pain exploded in her chest. She fell to the ground in pain and she came down from whatever high she was on. Fire surrounded her and the doctors where charred black. Nicolai stood above her, looking impressed but also scared. He held a rifle in his hand, REDACTED looked down at her hands, charred black just like the doctors, blood was pooling on the floor. She looked back at Nicolai, then black.

She woke up with chains around her whole body, armed guards pointing their rifles at her. Looking around, she saw Nicolai leaning back in a chair, sleeping. REDACTED coughed and he woke. Smirking he walked over, and placed his hand on her cheek.

"How did the little fire demon sleep after I almost had to kill you to stop you?" Nicolai smirked and walked around the bed she was strapped in.

"Pretty f*****g sh*tty. Everything hurts. What happened? What did you do to me? Why did you tap into my demon? That's is deadly?" REDACTED breathed out, her chest still on fire from the bullet wound.

"You have potential REDACTED. You have abilities we have never seen before. We want to do it again. We want you to be like you where, but with more control. Your next session is in an hour. Prepare yourself. Don't worry, you won't need to walk there, you need to stay confined." Nicolai nodded towards the chains and left the room. REDACTED screamed in pain and frustration. She didn't want to become the thing she has tried to keep hidden. She just wanted to kill with more skill, not become a f******g monster. She wrestled with the chains but they didn't budge. She screamed again, then settled. Screaming wouldn't solve anything. Only showing these people what she could become would solve anything.

About an hour later, Nicolai walked in with five armoured doctors and they wheeled her into the same room she was in before. REDACTED braced herself for what they where going to do to her. Ripping off her clothes, they attached the tubes and needles into her. The pain eventually numbed again and she went dark. Flash of red and it happened all over again, but this time she could control it. Breaking the chains, she stood up and looked at Nicolai, her whole body on fire.

"Is this what you want?! IS THIS HOW YOU WANT ME TO BE?!" REDACTED screamed at the top of her lungs. Fire exploded around her, scorching everything. The guards and Nicolai began shooting her, but at no avail. She only laughed. Then one of the doctors ripped the tubes out. REDACTED cringed in pain and fell to the floor. Nicolai grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"This is EXACTLY what we want. But we want you to control yourself. We want you to be able to turn it on and off. We know how to do so too. Calm down and we'll fix it." Nicolai hissed in her ear. Seven guards held her down while two doctors implanted a rage defector inside her head. She was instantly able to turn off her ability. REDACTED was able to calm down to talk to Nicolai. Nicolai looked satisfied and impressed with the result. He held out his hand and helped REDACTED from the floor. He nodded and gave her a file with her codename. ASSASSIN-06 was printed on the outside in black bold letters.

"Welcome to Talon, Assassin-06, or 6." Nicolai bowed and left the room, the doctors and guards leaving with him, leaving 6 alone to herself.

"Assassin-06? 6? Sounds almost like I'm a machine. Sounds good though, I like it." 6 looked around and saw a note laying on top of a black uniform. The note read, 'Here you go 6. You're official uniform. Alter it in anyway you want. Your schedule and missions reports will be sent to your room after 4:30 -N" 6 sighs and puts on the uniform, then walks out of the medical room and wanders back to her room. It'll be mission time soon, and 6 will be ready. Her heart beating with excitement. Only God could stop her now.


	3. Chapter 3 -Bloodbath of Fire

Chapter 3

Bloodbath of Fire

After many missions and many months, 6 was finally the leader of a squad. Squad Numero 9 she liked to call her friends that were part of the squad. Over the months, 6 became more proficient in her abilities and as an assassin. Finally feeling like she belonged, she could breathe easy and do her job to the best of her abilities. She learned about the treachery of Overwatch and was against them at all costs. Nicolai assigned her squad to visit an abandoned Overwatch HQ to see if any of the files and data were salvageable. Upon entering, skeletons were laid around like rugs. Noticing recent footprints, she signaled for the squad to stop.

"Someone was here before. Stay alert." 6 said out loud. Walking slowly, 6 peeked around the dark entrance room, she saw nothing of immediate danger.

"Okay. Stay on your toes, let's split up. Usual formations" her squad nodded and went their ways. 6 walked towards a big red door with COMMANDER REYES printed on it with black letters. She wondered who Reyes was, shaking her head, she opened the big door. It creaked loudly and swung open. She pointed her gun around the room to make sure it was clear, once she made sure, she lowered her gun and walked around. She saw a computer at the far end of the room on a big desk. She sat in the still intact chair and started tapping away at the somehow still functional computer. Attaching a hack module to the side of it, she cleared past both the login screen and the security screen. Once in, she looked for files pertaining to Overwatch. She found only but one file. Labeled COMMANDER MORRISON, she clicked it and started to read it. Mostly it was about mission reports and squad formations. She was just about to exit the file to download it when she saw another file on the home screen labeled REDACTED REDACTED. IT was her birth name. Curious, she opened it and was shocked what she found inside it. The Reyes man was keeping track of 6. Her every move and he knew was with Talon.

"Holy f******g sh*t. They know about me. That means they..." 6 trailed off as she thought about the worst possible outcome. Overwatch agents knwq she was part of Talon. They knew that she was a murder. They knew where she was right now and what she was doing. Shaken up, she hit the download button, and ran out of the room with the module. Scared what Talon would do to her once they knew Overwatch knew about her, she ran out of the building and straight back to the HQ. Running down the hallways, she finally reached Nicolai's office. Bursting in, she slammed the module onto his desk and breathed out,

"Read this. Please." 6 took some deep breath to settle down and watched as Nicolai read the files. His face went from confused to enraged. Knocking the laptop away, he grabbed 6's shirt and growled,

"How do they know you. How the f*** do they know you name and current location?! They know you're a Talon agent?" Nicolai punched 6 hard in the nose and threw her away.

"I have no idea how they know. That building was abandoned. How could it have held that new information? Unless, it's all connected by one..." 6 trailed off as Nicolai walked over to her and stood above her.

"You're a security risk now 6. After all we did to prevent spies and someone finding out our agents, they somehow found you out. They know you're Talon, where you are. They are going to come after you to kill you. We have only but one option, we delete all information regarding you and obscure all information about you. We keep you in the building 24/7 and wipe the memories of your squad. I cannot afford to lose one of my best agents to Overwatch." Nicolai growled and walked back over to his desk.

"You can go back to you room. I'll send Sara when I have updates." he gestured towards the door and 6 walked out into the hallway. Somehow everyone knew already. They avoided her, giving her sneers and dirty looks. Enraged, she walked into her room and locked the door.

"There is no way Overwatch could know all about this, unless someone from Talon is feeding information to Overwatch." 6 grumbled under her breath. She had to find out what was going on. She decided to wait until night to leave and snoop around.

Night finally arrived, 6 slowly creep out her window, and stayed to the shadows. Knowing that Talon has way too many cameras, she decided to keep outside until she got to the directors office window. Lucky for 6, she was slender and small, so she could keep hidden from the guards walking around outside. Finally reaching the directors office, she kneeled under the window and used her ear piece as a recording. This was about the time the director, Valeria Knoz, started a vidcom with other directors. She hoped that she was lucky enough to catch Valeria telling other directors what she was doing. Waiting patentily, 6 was rewarded. Valeria started a call with Director John Numaz, from Los Muertos. Valeria was saying something about the Los Muertoz gang. She couldn;t hear the full conversation, but she was certain she got the full conversation on her ear piece. 6 quickly made her escape and reached her room, where she inserted the ear piece and listened to the recoring. 6 was shocked at what she heard on the recording. Director Valeria was selling agents information to Director John for a handsome price. In return Valerie got information about Overwatch. Director John mentioned something about an agent called Reaper joining Overwatch, so Director John sold agents information to Reaper, purposely making it unclassified so Overwatch could obtain it. How many agents information was given out to Overwatch? Pissed, 6 ran to Nicolai's office and stood before him.

"How many lives have you guys ruined?! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU GUYS KILLED?!" 6 yelled at Nicolai. Nicolai confused and enraged at her outburst, stood up and stood nose to nose with 6.

"What the hell are you talking about 6?" She breathed heavily, reached for her gun and put it to Nicolai's head.

"I will kill every last one of your crooked, traitorous, back stabbing assholes. I will make sure you guys pay for making Overwatch aware of me and everyone else. We came here for refuge from them. I was got unlucky I ended up with you guys." with that, 6 pulled the trigger and shot Nicolai right between the eyes. Falling dead, 6 ran from the office and opened fire upon the guards and agents gathered around. She felt the fire welling deep inside her, and thought now was a good time to use it. She let the rage fuel the fire until she could feel nothing. She let go and became the demon she tried so hard to hid. Fire exploded from her hands and burned everything to ash. Everyone screamed, but it only fueled her rage. The place burned to ash, with people still screaming inside. 6, the rage induced ability was finally dying. She started coming back to reality when she realized what she did. The Talon HQ was nothing but a raging fire, all the screams ceased and 6 fell to her knees. She did it again. She was only a murderer. She could never find home in any organization. Standing up, she shook her head and started walking away, thinking of how Talon will be after her in no time, but she didn't have the will to run.

"Let them kill me. I will die fighting. They ruined many lives. Let me try to kill me. I'll take them with me to hell." 6 said aloud to herself. The sun became to set and she continued walking. After seemed like forever, a small village came into view. She stumbled into the village's bar, and slumped into an empty chair. Too tired to move, she fell asleep in that bar, with only her thoughts keeping her company.

She woke up in a brightly lit room. Groaning, 6 thought to herself, not again with this bullshit. Until she noticed the logo on one of the walls. She was in a Overwatch facility. Jumping up and reaching for her pistol, which wasn't there, she looked around nervously.

"What do you guys want from me?!" 6 screamed at nothing. The only door opened up and a man clad in a leather jacket with the number 76 on the back walked in with a angelic doctor.

"Calm down Assassin 06. We aren't here to kill you. We are here to ask you questions about Talon. Seeing as though you have the uniform on and one of our agents saw you walk away from the burning Talon HQ. We only want information." The man had a smooth but harsh voice that soothed her nerves.

"You guys should have all the information you need. I learned secrets in my time with Talon. They were selling information between each other and your guys. Reaper I think was the agent." 6 smirked. The man and doctor looked at each other, shocked. Then the man reached to his ear,

"Bring Reaper here. Tell him it's important." the man looked back at 6, nodded to the doctor, and left the room. The doctor walked over to 6 and looked her over.

"Well, other than a few burns and wounds, you seem perfectly healthy. By the way my name is Angela." The doctor smiled and turned away to type something in a computer. About then a tall, black clothed, masked figure walked into the room. Coldness followed him into the room, and 6 shivered. Angela nodded, and left the room, leaving only 6 and this dark figure.

"Assassin 06? You killed everyone at that Talon HQ. How. Why." the dark man growled, his voice instantly sending shivers up 6's back and down her legs. His voice melted her into a pool of mush, but she regained composure.

"I overheard the director's talking about selling information between each other. Said the sent information about Talon to you that was unclassified, so Overwatch security could obtain it as well." 6 smirked and looked the dark figure up and down.

"Dammit. I knew that the information wasn't classified, but I was assured it was. Damn traitors. Talon will be after you now. You better watch your back." the dark figure turned and walked towards the same computer Angela was on.

"You were the little girl in Los Muertos I watched being used, aren't you. You're REDACTED REDACTED?" the figure growled out. Hearing him say her name, 6 felt a weird sensation between her legs and chest. One she knew, the other she didn't.

"Yes, that's me. A pawn used by the gang for money and drugs." 6 breathed out. Moving her legs so that maybe the sensation would go away only made it worse.

"I'm glad you lived. Reaper. Welcome to Overwatch" the dark man held out his hand to 6. She took his clawed hand and shook it. Touching him only made her moan a little under her breath. She wanted to see what was under that mask, under those clothes. Shaking her head, she came back to reality. Reaper had walked towards the door, turned and nodded at 6. Opening the door, Reaper left, taking at the coldness with him. _Who is he? What is he? What does he look like under all those clothes? Oh my god his voice, 6 thought to herself._

"Well, I guess I'll see where this goes. Hopefully I don't have to burn this place down." 6 chuckled to herself as she lost herself in thought. Maybe this will be home.


End file.
